thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoshea Theft Auto (franchise)
Geoshea Theft Auto is a computer-animated franchise produced by 2BIG3k and created by Gabriel Garcia. It is based on the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games, the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition and the ''Geoshea'' series. It is 2BIG3k's second animated franchise, after [[The Geo Team Movie (franchise)|the Geo Team Movie franchise]]. It centers on Stuart, a talking minion; and The Advisor (Buzzy), an in-game help and warning system pop-up character with Theme Park World who takes on the shape of a talking ball character. The franchise began with the 2009 film Geoshea Theft Auto, and its 2012 and 2016 sequels Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''and Geoshea Theft Auto 3. A fourth film is scheduled to be released on May 8, 2020. It also includes an interactive/scavenger hunt attraction, ''Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure, at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood, and a television series for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim titled Geoshea Theft Auto: The Series, which premiered in the spring of 2013. A spin-off series, entitled Adventures of Carl "CJ" Johnson, is currently being developed by Universal Television Animation and is scheduled to premiere on Adult Swim in early 2019. All films are currently distributed by Universal Pictures. All films are considered to be non-canon and always take place outside the normal continuity of the Geoshea series. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first three features being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. The franchise has now grossed over $1.564 billion and was the highest-grossing franchise from 2BIG3k and the fourteenth highest-grossing animated franchise (behind Despicable Me, Shrek, Computeropolis, Ice Age, Madagascar, Gabriel Garza, Toy Story, MYCUN, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Kung Fu Panda, Cars, and Metro Cone). Feature films ''Geoshea Theft Auto'' (2009) Geoshea Theft Auto is a 2009 computer-animated comedy action-crime-thriller film and the first film in the series. The film centers on the film's protagonist, Stuart, a talking minion who went to San Andreas where he finds Carl "CJ" Johnson's old friends and family in disarray, and over the course of the film, he tries to re-establish CJ's old gang, the Grove Street Families, clashes with corrupt cops, and gradually unravels the truth behind CJ's mother's murder. ''Geoshea Theft Auto 2'' (2012) Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is a 2012 computer-animated comedy-drama action-crime-thriller film and a sequel to the 2009 film Geoshea Theft Auto. It shows how Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones and Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket. ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3'' (2016) ''Geoshea Theft Auto 4 (2020) ''Main article: Geoshea Theft Auto 4 Terry Ward, the co-founder of 2BIG3k Animation, has said that it's possible that the film trilogy could see 7 more sequels after Geoshea Theft Auto 3, bringing it into a ten-film saga. On April 20, 2015, Gabriel Garcia has said that there will be the fourth film in the Geoshea Theft Auto film saga. On May 14, 2015, Robert Mike Slave made the logo and the teaser poster for Geoshea Theft Auto 4, which was set to be released sometime in 2020. Short films ''Point 3D Errors (2009) ''Point 3D Errors is a 2009 animated short film, directed by Adam Katz, and originally released on the Geoshea Theft Auto DVD and Blu-ray. The short features the main characters Stuart and Buzzy, who were trying to get out of a 3D modeling and animation program called Point 3D (a parody of Blender and Anim8or) in a computer. ''Gang Strength (2012) ''Gang Strength is a 2012 animated short film, directed by Sam Fell and Steve Samono, and it was originally released on the Geoshea Theft Auto 2 DVD and Blu-ray. The short follows Stuart and Buzzy on a epic quest to team up with the Groove Street gang members and minions. Geoshea Theft Auto: The Mini Bow Tie of Doom ''(2016) ''Geoshea Theft Auto: The Minion of Doom ''is a 2016 animated short film, directed by Adam Katz, and was originally released on the ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3 ''DVD and Blu-ray. The short is a parody of DreamWorks Animation's 2011 short film, Megamind: The Button of Doom. Which is the same as the short, and takes place after the events of the film. ''Steal Wheels ''(2018) ''Steal Wheels' is a 2018 animated short film, directed by Steve Samano, and was shown alongside Universal's ''MYCUN 2 ''on June 8, 2018. Cast and crew Cast :''Further information: List of Geoshea characters : Crew Reception Box office performance Earning over a billion dollars, Geoshea Theft Auto is the twelfth highest-grossing animated franchise. Critical response Video games Unlike the Grand Theft Auto games, all films never spawned any video games for an unknown reason. However, it is unclear if the third film will spawn a video game based on the film. Chronology Chronological order of the Geoshea Theft Auto franchise history: #''Geoshea Theft Auto'' (2009) #''Point 3D Errors'' (2009) #''Geoshea Theft Auto 2'' (2012) #''Gang Strength'' (2012) #''Geoshea Theft Auto 3'' (2016) Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies Category:Films Category:Geoshea Theft Auto Category:Geoshea Theft Auto 2 Category:Geoshea Theft Auto 3 Category:The Geo Team Wiki